Dance with the Devil
by ExtremeDancer
Summary: Ginny finds herself once again pulled into a whirlwind that leads her to another time. Sequel to A Ring of Emerald Jewels. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Again

**A/N:** This is the sequel to 'A Ring of Emerald Jewels,' which was the very first fanfic I ever wrote many years ago. Because of this, it's not one I would particularly recommend reading. All you really need to get caught up to this one is this little summary: Ginny ended up back at Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders. She ended up marrying Remus Lupin and getting knocked up (which resulted in a little girl named Cassie), got sent back to her own time, eventually reconciled with Remus there, and lived happily ever after for a couple years. You are now caught up. You are, of course, welcome to read 'A Ring of Emerald Jewels' if you feel so inclined; just know that I know it's not that great :)

**Chapter 1- Again**

"Momma! Momma, come see what I found!"

Ginny groaned and reluctantly opened one eye, raising a hand to shade her face where she lay on the blanket. A warm, salty breeze blew, and the beach was relatively full. Remus was off on Order business, and Cassie had begged to come play in the water. Since they had arrived three hours ago, however, the little girl had gone nowhere near the water. She was quite content, it appeared, to sit and dig in the sand.

Hermione laughed from her place under the beach umbrella.

"Don't laugh," Ginny sighed, looking around for her daughter. "I was almost asleep."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, the joys of motherhood. Do you want me to take her down for ice cream or something? You look really tired; you could use the rest."

Ginny shook her head no. "That's okay. What did you find, Cassie?"

"It's pwetty," the girl replied from a short distance away, obviously oblivious to the fact that she hadn't answered her mother's question.

"I'll be there in a second, sweetie. Be careful with it."

Hermione watched her friend carefully. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been looking really tired since your birthday party." She grinned. "You're not getting old, are you?"

Ginny swatted at the older woman and she lazily rose to her feet. "I'm only 20, thank you very much. That's young compared to you."

Hermione just leaned back in her chair again, and Ginny shifted her gaze back to the little girl toddling toward her, holding her treasure up for inspection. Ginny's heart stopped.

"Oh my god." Ginny shaded her eyes and peered at her daughter, squinting at the small hourglass clutched tightly in her hands. "No."

"Gin?" Hermione pushed up her sunglasses, frowning at her friend. "What's the matter?"

Ginny ignored her and forced her voice to stay even, eyes frozen on her daughter. "Cassie, put that down."

The little girl kept coming, babbling excitedly, unheeding of her mother's fear-stricken words.

"Momma, it's shiny!"

Ginny tamped down a spurt of maternal anger over her daughter's disobedience and bit her cheek, desperately wishing for a good course of action to present itself. She didn't dare make a move toward her daughter; Cassie would think it was a game and run away, running the risk of spinning the Time Turner. Instead, the petrified red head stood stock-still, waiting for the small figure to walk closer.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. A large black dog chasing a Frisbee barreled into Cassie. The little girl, just a few feet from her mother, started to fall, the Time Turner spinning wildly in her hands. Ginny watched her daughter go down, taking an eternity to hit the ground, and dove forward, catching a small hand in her own just before the sky went black.

* * *

The first thing Ginny heard upon waking up was the sound of waves crashing onto the sand. Her eyes shot open, and she had to groan at the bright sunlight that assailed her. Squinting slightly, she laid on the sand, trying to remember what had happened.

"Momma?"

Ginny sat up like a shot, instantly alarmed that she didn't know where Cassie was. She looked around for the source of the voice, and her eyes fixed upon a very peculiar scene; it seemed to be Draco Malfoy holding her daughter and looking down at her with concern. Even in her very muddled state of mind, Ginny suspected that wasn't right.

"Are you alright?"

Now she _knew_ it wasn't right; Draco Malfoy would never ask her that. Ginny started to stand up, but found her legs wouldn't quite support her. Cassie started to cry, and the man squatted down, releasing the little girl and looking closely at the pretty young woman she ran to.

"Are you ill?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling herself becoming steadier with each passing moment. Thinking wildly, she tried to concoct a good lie. "I- I guess I've just been in the sun a bit too long. The heat gets to me sometimes." Not to mention you look far too much like a Malfoy and you're being helpful, which is freaking me out a bit. Ginny chose to keep that second part to herself.

Despite her obviously well-rendered lie, the man didn't look convinced of her honesty as he helped her to her feet. "Is there someone I can contact for you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say no but stopped when a flash of sunlight off something on his hand stopped her. There it was. A Slytherin serpent was engraved in gold on the ring on his middle finger. He _was_ a Malfoy, or at least a wizard. Ginny really would've preferred that a Gryffindor happen upon her in her time of need, or maybe a Ravenclaw with an impeccable sense of timing, but she supposed a wizard was a wizard. In any event, she was feeling a bit desperate. "Actually, I've had a rather strange few minutes. Do you suppose you could get me to Hogwarts?"

The man cocked his head slightly and lowered his voice. "You're a witch?

Ginny shifted Cassie wordlessly and pulled back the edge of her shirt to reveal the end of her wand.

"No one will be at Hogwarts," the-man-who-might-be-a-Malfoy said quietly. "It's the summer holidays."

Ginny furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what to do. She had to talk to Dumbledore somehow.

"If it's Professor Dippet you're looking for, I know where he-"

Ginny shook her head, cutting him off. Professor Dippet. Meaning Dumbledore wasn't headmaster yet. Meaning she was in the past again. Bloody hell.

The-man-who-looked-so-much-like-a-Malfoy just watched her, waiting for her to say something. Ginny did so, choosing her words very carefully. "I find I'm in a bit of a… situation. A conundrum, if you will. Are you acquainted with one Albus Dumbledore? "

"We've met. He was one of my teachers when I was in school."

"Excellent." Ginny bit her lip, very aware of the fact that Cassie was listening to every word she said. "He may be able to help me with my situation. I need a way to contact him."

"You're being very vague, Miss Mysterious Redhead." The-man-who-acted-nothing-like-a-Malfoy's tone was stern but a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. "May I at least know your name before we continue on this little adventure?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, albeit feeling slightly queasy as she did so about joking around with a Malfoy. "I'm Ginny Lupin. And you must be a Malfoy?"

"I see my reputation precedes me."

Cassie latched onto the word 'Malfoy' and started to comment; Ginny surreptitiously put a hand over her daughter's open mouth. "Something like that, yes."

The-man-who-was-now-confirmed-to-be-a-Malfoy held out his hand. "Well, Miss Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Xavier Malfoy."

Cassie wormed her mouth out from underneath her mother's hand. "Mrs! She's married to my daddy."

"Mrs.?" Xavier's smile only widened. "Well, this will be an adventure."


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 2- Malfoy Manor**

Ginny followed the man without hesitation. Even if she _had_ felt like resisting, she couldn't have made herself; she was just too bone-weary. The Malfoy- whichever one this was- led her off the beach and onto a boardwalk, then across to a busy street. They walked along the side of the road slowly, wary of Cassie's short legs.

In a matter of minutes, the buildings had been left behind, and trees grew close together surprisingly fast. The road beneath their feet became hard-packed dirt, and the sound of the waves faded into a disquieting silence. With their footsteps the only sound, and the shadows thickening quickly around them, Ginny's heart began to flutter nervously. As they rounded a bend in the road, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but found herself standing motionless.

Malfoy Manor towered up before them, high gray turrets rising almost to the sky. A thick stone wall surrounded the large, treeless grounds, blocking passage inside with a wide and very heavy-looking gate.

"Mommy."

Ginny looked down at her daughter and smiled at the way the caramel-colored eyes overshadowed all else on her face.

"Big."

Ginny hoisted the girl onto her hip, smoothing reddish-brown hair from the small face. "Yes, very big."

Malfoy, smiling along with Ginny at Cassie's amazement, moved forward. He pulled out his wand and began to undo the locks, speaking back over his shoulder as he worked. "Have you ever been here before?"

Ginny nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. What exactly was she supposed to say? The only time she'd been inside was when she'd accompanied her father here on a raid last year. "Once. On a. . . social call."

* * *

"I intend to have you stay here at the manor until the summer holidays are over," Malfoy was saying as they walked up a long, dark corridor. "When school resumes, you can go to Hogwarts and find whoever it is you're looking for." 

Ginny stopped short. "Stay _here_?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Ginny resumed her pace, frowning to clear her thoughts. After a moment of contemplation, she decided that bluntness was the best approach. "I'm somewhat confused over your kindness."

Malfoy's eyebrows climbed nearly to his hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Should I be otherwise?"

"Well. . ." Ginny bit her lip, suddenly recalling a conversation she'd had with her father a few years ago. _'The Malfoys haven't always been like they are now. I believe that it was Lucius Malfoy who started this trend of evilness, and that they were a fine family before he came along.'_ "No, I suppose not."

Still eyeing her curiously, Malfoy pulled up abruptly and threw one of the many doors lining the walls. He motioned her and Cassie inside, then followed them through the door. "I'm sorry I have nothing better to offer you than this. I'm afraid it's the best I can do on such short notice."

Ginny looked around the lavish bedroom, complete with roaring fire and heavy velvet drapes, and grinned. "It'll be a challenge, but I'm sure we'll manage somehow."

Cassie took off running with a delighted giggle, heading for the adjoining bathroom, pausing to run a hand over the drapes on the way. Ginny watched her go, and waited until her daughter was out of hearing before speaking.

"I'm Ginny, by the way. Ginny Lupin. And that's my daughter, Cassie."

"Xavier Malfoy."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something else, but Cassie came toddling back out of the bathroom, stuttering in her excitement.

"Momma, they have a- a- Mommy, they have a orange _tub_! And the bottom is-" Cassie curled her fingers. "_Paws_."

Ginny looked to Xavier for an explanation, and found him chuckling to himself. "That particular bathroom has a cast-iron, claw-foot bathtub."

A wide grin spread across Ginny's face, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at her daughter. "That's very interesting, Cas."

"Well, I should go." Xavier turned to leave, opening the door to let himself out. "I'll have some food sent up, if you like."

Ginny nodded fervently. "Yes, please. And- _Cassie, stop jumping on the bed_- Thank you so much for everything."

Xavier just nodded and started to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, however, and looked back at the pretty red-head, hesitating. "It might be in your best interest to stay in here for a while. Some of my. . . more questionable friends like to drop in unexpectedly, and I don't think you'd enjoy running into them."


	3. Jabber and Grappa

**emma-** Thanks!  
**J e n n y-** Yeah, I did. Eventually, yes, Tom will be here.  
**Angelique Collins-** Thanks. I'm actually taking the time to write it well ;)  
**Junsui-** Yeppers.

**Chapter 3- Jabber and Grappa**

Ginny's first thought upon waking up was, '_What on Earth has Remus done with the bedroom?'_ She sat up, running a hand through her hair and peering around the room, bleary-eyed. Sunlight peeked through the velvet drapes over the windows, and the very faint chirping of birds told her it was morning. Slowly, she began to remember where she was.

"Mistress?"

Ginny jerked wildly in shock and fell off the bed. Hurriedly, she pushed herself back up and stood, her eyes falling upon a small, frightened house-elf standing in the doorway.

"Mistress, Jabber is not meaning to startle you! Jabber is very very sorry, Mistress, I is just told by Master to come tend to you!"

Ginny exhaled slowly as her heartbeat returned to its normal pace. "It's alright; I just didn't know anyone was there. What are you here for, Jabber?"

"If it pleases you, Master is telling me to come see to you, Mistress."

Ginny raised her arms up and stretched, trying to get herself feeling awake. "What does he want us for?"

"I is not knowing, Mistress, he is just telling me to come bring you to breakfast."

Ginny grinned. "Breakfast sounds good. I'll go wake up Cassie." She started toward the door that led off to a smaller room, but stopped after a few steps.

"Jabber, I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, Master is knowing this, Mistress," Jabber said, nearly tripping over the words in her haste to get them out. Ginny could see where she'd gotten her name from. "He is sending me last night with robes that are his sister's, and I is hanging them in the wardrobe. Shall I get them out for Mistress?"

Ginny nodded, already heading toward the door to Cassie's room again. Jabber let out a frightened squeal, and grabbed her bat ears in worry. "Mistress, Master is saying for just you to come. He is telling me to come straight back as soon as I bring you and watch the little Mistress."

Ginny walked slowly back to the bed, frowning uncertainly. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that, Jabber. Cassie won't know where she is when she wakes up, and she'll be scared."

Jabber paused in pulling robes from the wardrobe, long bat ears quivering. "I is just knowing what Master is telling me, Mistress, and I isn't wanting to displease him."

Ginny sighed. "Very well, I'll have to explain it to him myself. Finish setting those robes out, please; I'm going to try to tame my hair."

A broad smile spread across Jabber's face, and she hurried about her task. Ginny walked to the bathroom and lifted an ivory-backed hairbrush from the marble counter, shaking her head in wonder at the extravagance. _'Really, who makes the countertop in a bathroom out of marble?'_ She sighed and began pulling the brush through her hair, wincing at some of the tangles; beach wind had never been a friend to long hair.

"Mistress, your robes are laid out."

Ginny laid the brush back down and quickly braided her hair, securing the end with a ribbon she found in a drawer. She hurried out of the bathroom, and stopped dead when she saw the robes on the bed. Dark gray satin with a beautiful overlay of lighter silk, and they were for her. Ginny just looked at them for a moment before hastily pulling of the camisole and jean shorts she'd worn to bed, reaching for the robes.

* * *

"M- Master?" Jabber's voice trembled slightly as she knocked, hesitant. "Master, I is bringing Mistress Ginny, sir." 

"Enter," Came the call from inside.

Jabber began to push the door open, but Ginny stopped her. "I'm fine from here. Go back and watch Cassie."

"Yes, Mistress." Jabber sketched a curtsy and hurried back the way she'd come. Ginny watched her go, then took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

A small dining room greeted her, bright and cheery from the light shining in through the windows. Xavier was sitting at the end of an oval table, heavily laden with breakfast food, and he looked up as she entered.

"Ginny," he said, rising with a smile. "You're looking well this morning."

"Thank you." Ginny tugged uncomfortably at the too-tight satin of the under dress. "Your sister must be a very slim woman; I'm afraid her robes don't fit me overly well."

"On the contrary." Xavier's gaze slid up and down Ginny's figure, admiring the way the satin clung to her curves. His eyes came back to hers, and he smiled. "I think they fit you very well."

Xavier's gaze was very warm, and Ginny was startled to feel her cheeks tinge pink. What was wrong with her? Blushing like a school girl, honestly! She cleared her throat, and smiled carefully, neutrally. "Thank you."

They stood like that for a few awkward moments, then Xavier gestured to the table. "Please, sit down. I know you must be hungry."

Ginny took a seat on the other end of the oval table and reached for a dish of some sort of egg casserole. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Xavier take his seat again and begin dishing himself food as well. She waited until he'd filled his plate and started eating before she spoke.

"Xavier, I'm rather curious as to why you asked that Cassie remain behind."

"I assumed she'd still be asleep- a child with that amount of energy must sleep a lot- and I didn't want you to feel obligated to wake her."

Ginny didn't buy this for a minute, but she swallowed a bite of food and merely nodded. "That's very considerate of you, but I'm worried she'll panic when she wakes up. She won't know where she is, and I won't be there to calm her down."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Xavier's voice was very sure. "Jabber is very good with children; she looked after me when I was young."

Ginny wasn't convinced. "Cassie's never seen a house-elf before. Having Jabber there might scare her more than being alone would."

"If it's that much of a worry to you, I can have her brought down when she wakes up."

Ginny nodded fervently. "That would be _wonderful_."

"Grappa!"

A different house-elf scurried into the room, weaving slightly. "Master called?"

"Go to the guest quarters and tell Jabber to bring the young Mistress here when she wakes up."

"Yes, Master. Grappa will do it, Master." Grappa bowed, almost fell, and staggered to the door. Ginny watched with interest as the elf ran straight into the wall beside the door, shook itself, then re-aimed and ran out the swinging door.

"Grappa," Xavier said, drawing Ginny's gaze back to him. "My father named him after a kind of Italian brandy because he always seems to be drunk."

Ginny's eyes grew in fascination. "Is he?"

Xavier shook his head unknowingly and shrugged. "Not to my knowledge."


	4. Old Acquaintance Renewed

**Alexis-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it : D

**Chapter 4- Old Acquaintance Renewed **

Ginny was just reaching for a picture-perfect croissant when the door to the dining room opened again. Xavier glanced up and stood, motioning to Ginny to do the same. She did so, and turned around to watch a beautiful young woman walk into the room. An image from the Quidditch World Cup her third year came to the forefront, and Ginny couldn't help being reminded of Harry's comment that Narcissa Malfoy looked as though she had dung under nose.

"Ginny, this is my sister, Kabira."

Ginny took in the slim, graceful body carriage, the long blonde hair, and the trademark Malfoy sneer, and she had to force herself to smile. "Hello."

"Kabira, this is Ginny Lupin."

Kabira's eyes glided over the too-tight robes, the fair, freckled face, and the brilliant red hair, and her smirk grew. "Charmed, I'm sure."

The three stood quiet for a moment before Ginny's hand brushed the silk of her robes, jogging her memory. "Thank you for the robes, Kabira; they're very lovely, and I appreciate it."

Kabira waved the words away dismissively. "Those old things? I was glad to be rid of them."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest the term 'those old things,' then shut it again. A woman who had a _bathrobe_ made of close-weave silk obviously didn't want for beautiful clothes. She was saved trying to think of something to reply by Jabber's head poking into the room.

"Begging your pardon, Master and Mistresses, but little Mistress is just waking and wanting Mistress."

As Ginny rose with relief, she couldn't help thinking how much that sentence would've made no sense to someone unaccustomed to House Elves. "That'll be Cassie. Excuse me, won't you?" She didn't wait for their nods of acquiescence before hurrying from the room, cheeks glowing faintly with color.

* * *

The moment Ginny left the room, Kabira glided to the table and sat down. She reached for a dish, and the siblings were quiet for a few minutes. The young woman sitting there, however, had never been one for keeping her opinion under wraps. "Well, you certainly have a tendency to pick up stray kittens, don't you, Xavier? Just where did you find this one, in the garbage dump?"

Xavier only looked at his sister mildly across the table. "Considering _your_ tendency to bring home any and every man with a wand, I don't think you have much room to comment."

Kabira's chin rose, and she pursed her lips in a 'holier than thou' way. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Xavier."

"Suit yourself."

Kabira was quiet for a few moments, thinking over the room when she'd first entered. "You're attracted to her, aren't you?"

"Mildly so, yes."

The woman tilted her head ever so slightly, regarding her brother through intense gray eyes. "Don't try to give me that, Xavier; I know you. I've never seen you look twice at any woman before, and now I return home to find a little red kitten _living_ here, with you unable to keep your eyes off her."

Xavier lowered his forkful of food back to his plate. "I won't deny that I think she's beautiful, Kabira, but she's a married woman. Now, I don't wish to discuss it."

"Suit yourself," Kabira replied, echoing his earlier words with a maddening calm. She waited until her brother went back to his food before speaking again. "Where, might I ask, is her husband?"

Xavier looked up from his plate, understandably irritated, but his mind was working furiously behind the bored face he presented. Ginny had chosen to reveal her situation to him, yes, but he had a feeling that it was in the strictest of confidences. "I don't know, Kabira, and, quite frankly, it doesn't matter. The fact that he isn't _here_ is what matters, so I'm helping them out until they can manage themselves." Kabira opened her mouth to reply, but Xavier cut her off. "I think we can consider the matter _closed_."

Kabira narrowed her eyes but remained silent, contenting herself to glaring daggers at her older brother. He was about to tell her to knock _that_ off when a knock sounded at the door behind him. Annoyed at the timing, he barked, "Come."

"Master?"

"What is it, Grappa?"

"Master Riddle is here to see you, sir."

Xavier glanced at his sister in her translucent dressing gown and nearly groaned. He'd forgotten that Tom was coming today, but apparently _she_ hadn't. "Tell him to come in."

Grappa bowed out of the room, and Tom Riddle came striding in a moment later. Xavier rose to greet him.

"Good morning, Tom. How are you?"

"Good morning, Xavier, I'm doing well." Tom caught sight of Kabira and let his gaze roam over her not entirely decent figure. "And good morning to _you_, Kabira. How are you?"

Kabira blushed lightly, but Xavier knew it was put on; it had been a long time since his sister had actually been embarrassed by something. "I'm well, Tom, quite well."

Tom quirked an eyebrow at the attractive young woman. "So I see."

A knock sounded from the other end of the room, and Jabber poked her head inside once again. "I is bringing Mistress and little Mistress, sir."

Xavier glanced at Tom, and he hesitated a moment before nodding. "Let them in."

Jabber bowed out of the room much that way Grappa had, and Ginny and Cassie appeared in the door way a moment later. Kabira glanced at Tom in a satisfied sort of way, but her pleasure drained away when she saw the interest sprout on his face. Surely he couldn't find the little _rat_ attractive!

Ginny was leading her daughter by the hand as they came into the room, reprimanding her in a no-nonsense sort of voice. "_Stop_ whining, Cassie. I don't care if you're tired or hungry or whatever, you know how I feel about whining." The redhead glanced up a moment later, then did a double-take. Eyes locked on Tom Riddle, she straightened slowly, blood draining from her face, whiny child forgotten.

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise, his pleasure evident. "Who is _this_, Xavier?"

Xavier saw Ginny's reaction, and was working to gauge it, but he didn't have much of a choice of what to do at the moment. "Tom, this is Ginny and Cassie Lupin. They're staying with me for a while. Ginny, this is Tom Riddle."


	5. Discussions of a Sensitive Nature

**MiKaYGiRl-** Ha ha, thanks for reviewing.  
**eye-of-the-wolf-** Oh my gosh, I was just like "Wow, there's someone on here with the exact same sn of that girl from Nightly." Wow, talk about a brain fart. Thanks for reviewing :D  
**Junsui-** Xavier is supposed to be Lucius's father. I'm not sure if that would fit correctly with timelines and whatnot, but that's what he's supposed to be ;)  
**J e n n y-** Thanks for reviewing!  
**notsosirius-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
**Pandora40-** Thanks! Am I correct in assuming that your sn refers to the Pandora's box from Greek (or is it Roman?) mythology?  
**Cattt-** I love the way you phrased that review. I don't know why I like it so much, I just do. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 5- Discussions of a Sensitive Nature**

Ginny heard the door creak, and she looked up from the extremely outdated copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ propped open in her lap to find Xavier Malfoy and Tom Riddle entering the library, talking quietly. They didn't notice her, and as much as Ginny didn't want to draw attention to herself, she wanted even less to overhear whatever horrors Tom Riddle might be discussing.

This thought in mind, she turned to the next page of her book, making sure the paper crinkled loudly. When she got no response, Ginny sighed inwardly and pushed the book off her lap, wincing at the volume of the slam as it hit the floor. The action had, however, accomplished her purpose.

Tom and Xavier started a bit and looked up from their conversation. A smile split Xavier's face when his eyes landed on Ginny, then faded when he caught the worry on hers. Tom's features, however, held nothing but slightly lustful pleasure at the sight of the blushing redhead.

"Miss Lupin, isn't it?"

Ginny bristled at the blatant interest in his tone, and her back was somewhat stiff as she straightened from retrieving the book from the floor. "It's Mrs., Mr. Riddle. Excuse me, won't you?"

Tom's smooth voice caught her as she was stalking toward the door. "Don't let us chase you out, Mrs. Lupin. I find myself quite anxious to speak with you."

Ginny turned with pursed lips, the rising of her trademark redhead temper evident by the color in her cheeks. "Mr. Riddle, I have neither the time nor the inclination to do anything but bid you goodbye."

The surprise on Xavier's face was evident as he closed the distance between himself and his guest, speaking for her ears alone. "What's wrong, Ginny? What's going on?"

"I. . . I'm not sure I can tell you." Tears slowly pooled in Ginny's brown eyes, and she shuddered as she took her next breath. "I want to, Xavier, but I don't think I can."

His brow lowered just a hint in concern, but Tom spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"Mrs. Lupin, I am _most_ anxious to get to know you."

Ginny couldn't help but give a little, humorless laugh. "You are bold, aren't you?"

Tom gave her a winning smile that by no means won her over. "Subtlety has never been my strong point."

Ginny thought back over the mass numbers of people he'd killed, the boldness of the Dark Mark hanging in the sky, and couldn't help but agree. "No argument here."

Tom raised his eyebrows, a small smirk playing across his lips. "My reputation seems to precede me; you know a great deal."

Ginny smiled, the deadness of her eyes managing to send a single chill down Tom's spine. "I am in possession of quite a bit of knowledge that you, Mr. Riddle, are very much lacking."

Tom's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline. "Care to inform me, Mrs. Lupin?"

"All the dementors in Azkaban couldn't suck it out of me."

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

"Now you're catching on."

"You may go, then."

Surprise hung in Ginny's eyes for just a moment before annoyance took over. "Thank you, _Master_, because I really needed your permission." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and Ginny turned to stalk angrily out of the room. As she left, though, her indignation was replaced by fear as she felt his eyes follow her through the door and into the corridor, probing for information. Had she said too much?

* * *

"Xavier, I don't know what to do. I can't _tell_ you."

"Why not?"

"I. . . I just can't, okay?"

The blond head sitting in her fireplace sighed and shook back and forth. "_Why not_, Ginny? Give me something to work with here."

"All I can say is that it could seriously mess some things up if I told you. That's it."

Xavier sighed again but let the subject drop, seeing the fatigue in Ginny's small frame. "Do you feel safe when he's here?"

"Yes and no. I. . . um. . ." Ginny sighed and gave up censoring her words, accepting that Xavier was just going to have to put up with being confused. "I'm better prepared than I was before, because I'm older and I've been an Auror for a year. Still, I. . . I can't help being afraid. He's an extremely powerful wizard."

Xavier nodded in agreement but didn't speak.

"Plus, I. . . I. . ." Ginny groaned in frustration and looked Xavier square in the eye. "Can I be perfectly frank with you?" At his nod, she continued. "The thing that scares me more than anything is that I can't help being attracted to him. I'm a happily married woman, I've been fighting his kind of people for years, I. . . I know what he is, damn it! But every time I see him, I get as giddy as the schoolgirl that I was." Ginny tucked her head and rested it on her knees, guilt running through her. "I'm a horrible wife."

Xavier was quiet for a few moments. "No. . . no, I'd say you're a woman. That's all. I've been watching women fall under his spell for years; you're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

"Yes, but the difference is that I know what lies _beneath_ that handsome shell, and I don't like it."

Xavier only shrugged, somewhat more subdued than usual.

Ginny studied the knee of her pink satin pajamas for some time before looking up again, youth and vulnerability written all over her face. "And what's my excuse for you? Why, every time I look at you, it's like I'm really falling in love all over again?"

"Because I'm ruggedly handsome, and hopelessly charming," he said easily, pushing aside the subconscious realization of how beautiful she was with her hair in riotous curls around a fire lit face.

"Xavier, please."

He was quiet for a long time, looking down into the flames beneath him. When he did speak, it was with a restrained longing in his eyes. "I don't know why you feel the way you do, but I do know that I'm feeling the same way about you. You're right here, and so beautiful, and so. . ."

"Vulnerable?"

Xavier nodded.

"Xavier, I. . . I'm a married woman, I-" She cut off, not knowing what to say.

"Why do you think I've got my head in a fireplace instead of connected to a body standing in your room? You're forbidden fruit, and I'm not going to tempt you to do something you'd regret later."

The relief in Ginny's eyes was somewhat ruined the by the guilt-ridden disappointment there, too. "Thank you." She was silent for a few moments, then a very slight smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "You remind me of my husband sometimes, Xavier. You have the same unknowing sweetness, the same manners, the. . . uh. . ." Ginny blushed and looked down at her legs.

"The love of the same woman?"

Ginny just flopped back miserably onto her bed. "I am a horrible wife."

"I would probably tend to agree at this point."

Ginny threw a ball of parchment at the fireplace, smiling in spite of herself. Xavier dodged it without a problem and grinned. "Sweet dreams, Ginny."

Ginny waved him away, shaking her head good-naturedly. "Goodnight, Xavier."


	6. The Secrets of Dark Corridors

**Junsui-** I know it! It's so crazy… I'm just hoping I'll be able to keep them realistic while doing what I want to with them.  
**MiKaYGiRl-** Hmm, me too… ; )  
**PottersChick7-** I suppose so, yeah; I just like writing time-turner fics. But thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter 6- The Secrets of Dark Corridors**

"Jabber!"

The little house-elf came scurrying at Ginny's call and skidded to a halt before the open door to her room.

"Mistress called Jabber?"

"Can you tell me where to find Xavier's office?"

"Oh, Jabber is more than happy to take you there herself!"

Ginny shook her head. "I want you to stay with Cassie; I'm not comfortable leaving her alone. Just tell me how to get there; I'm sure I'll be able to find it."

Jabber looked doubtful but relayed the instructions, making sure they were ridiculously clear. Ginny nodded, running through them in her head to make sure she knew them.

"Alright, I'll be gone maybe an hour, probably less. Stay with Cassie until then, okay?"

The little elf nodded furiously, and Ginny started down the dark corridors of Malfoy Mansion.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ginny decided that it had been a bad choice to leave Jabber behind; she was hopelessly lost. Just when she'd settled on trying to retrace her steps back to the bedroom, another little house-elf darted into her line of sight.

"Grappa!" Ginny's half-shout carried a _lot_ of relief. "Can you take me to Xavier's office?"

The elf nodded and motioned with a hand full of loose papers. "I is just on my way now!"

Ginny smiled and followed the weaving elf just a bit farther down the corridor. He stopped before a large statue depicting a snake winding itself around a vertical pole. Grinning impishly- or rather, _elfishly_- Grappa pulled the snake's tail and watched the entire statue- and the floor panel beneath it- move to the side. The movement revealed a small square notch in the wall, and Grappa pushed his finger into, depressing a hidden button; a moment later, the floor dropped out from under their feet.

Ginny hit bottom hard, wincing as the hand she'd thrust out to catch herself cracked against the stone; that was going to leave a mark.

"Ginny?"

Ginny glanced up to see Xavier moving quickly toward her, his worried expression ruined somewhat by the amusement twinkling in his eyes. The red head stood, brushing imaginary dust from her robes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just brainstorming all the possible ways to kill that elf slowly and painfully."

Xavier grinned and spoke to his shamefaced elf. "You should've warned her, Grappa."

Grappa's ears wilted, and he handed the papers he carried to his master. "Grappa will go now, Master."

Ginny watched in fascination as the elf stood directly beneath where they'd dropped through the floor, held one hand skyward, and jumped. At the very height of his leap, his outstretched hand stuck in the ceiling and something pulled him through the hole and into the corridor above. At the last moment, Ginny thought to yell, "Don't you dare go punish yourself!"

After her little outburst, she just stood at stared at the ceiling, fascinated. "Wicked."

"Isn't it?" Xavier smiled at her amazement. "It looks like nothing's there, but there's really a sucking gel of my own invention. All you have to do is put a finger in it, and it'll pull you right up."

"That is so cool." Ginny knew she sounded like a simpleton, but it really _was_ cool. "But why don't you have a regular ceiling there?"

"I wanted a window out of my office, and it's a good way to spy when I don't want people to see I'm watching."

Ginny made a mental note to be careful what she did in this corridor, and Xavier looked back up through the window to see his house-elf sticking his fingers into his eyes.

"Grappa, stop it! You're forgiven!"

The elf jumped, obviously surprised, and ran out of the viewing window; Xavier shook his head long-sufferingly.

"He never learns."

Ginny thought back to Dobby and Winky and smirked. "They never do."

Xavier only looked mildly curious, and his next words left the current subject behind. "So, what can I do for you, Ginny?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your office for a little bit to write a letter."

"Of course. Just let me clean a few things up and I'll be out of your way."

Ginny nodded and didn't even blink as he gathered up a stack of papers, waved his wand over them, and was suddenly holding nothing but air. Xavier opened a drawer and took out a quill and ink.

"It's all yours."

"Thank you."

Ginny's smile was so sweet and sincere as she sat down that Xavier couldn't help but lean over and kiss her cheek.

"You're very welcome."

Ginny's head whipped around, but Xavier was already rising into the ceiling. She watched through the window until his feet disappeared from view, then turned back to the desk to stare at nothing. Why had he done that? He'd just _said_ last night that he wasn't going to tempt her to do anything she'd regret. '_Oh, Remus, I need you here.'_

A moment later, Ginny jerked and shook her head, blinking away the pathetic tears that had begun to rise in her eyes. Decisively, forcefully, she dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Professor Dippet_

* * *

Ha ha, cliff hanger. Yeah, sorry it's so long between updates. I'm super busy with school and shows. Plus, the uploader thing has been crap lately. It took me, like, three days to get this chapter uploaded. : ) 


End file.
